


Орудие

by Poloz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slow and Gentle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Но вот Ванда... Ванда смотрит на него мерцающими, как угли, глазами, и Баки не нужно спрашивать, какие у неё силы, чтобы понять — она знает. Знает, что такое потери и смятение; знает о Гидре и о боли, что они могут причинить. Ванда Максимофф заглядывает в руины его разума и просто кивает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Орудие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548554) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts). 



**i.**

Иногда у него есть целый мир.

И иногда мира нет.

Воспоминания Баки и воспоминания Орудия. Память, личность, идентичность против существа, у которого ничего нет. Стив немного помогает. Он — якорь, прикрепляющий Баки к месту и времени, о которых Орудие ничего не знает. И это притягивает Баки на передний план, как мотылька к огню. 

Баки кажется, что без Стива не было бы никакого Баки.

**ii.**

Он был потерян. И теперь его нашли.

(В обоих случаях по вине и благодаря Стиву.)

Стив нашел Баки, потерянного в разуме Орудия, и Стив нашел Баки, блуждавшего и потерявшегося.

Он принес с собой войну, но ничего удивительного — это же Стив. Баки кажется, он просто не знает, как жить иначе. Стив живет сражениями, тем, что правильно, и всё что Баки может сделать — это следовать за ним и стараться уберечь от неприятностей.

(В конце концов, обычно он тоже попадает в неприятности.)

У Стива есть команда (у него всего есть команда). Верные, хорошие люди (как будто Стив согласился бы на других). Люди, которые будут сражаться рядом с ним (это пробуждает болезненные воспоминания о Коммандос). Люди, которые помогут.

**iii.**

Баки вздрагивает, когда Сэм впервые садится рядом с ним. Он этого не хотел, но вряд ли стоит ждать, что человек, которому ты оторвал крыло и бросил умирать, сядет рядом, чтобы спеть «Кумбая».

Клинт не вызывает у него такой реакции — Баки просто не знает, о чем с ним говорить. Шэрон... Баки не имеет ничего против неё, она чем-то напоминает Пэгги, но он сразу узнает глаза человека, привыкшего к работе под прикрытием. Сейчас ему не хочется иметь с этим дела.

Скотт... Это Скотт. Он неплохо ладит с Сэмом и Клинтом, и это должно говорить в его пользу, но он слишком громкий, импульсивный и уверенный в себе. 

(Баки помнит, что и сам когда-то таким был, но теперь не может в это поверить.)

Но вот Ванда... Ванда смотрит на него мерцающими, как угли, глазами, и Баки не нужно спрашивать, какие у неё силы, чтобы понять — она знает. Знает, что такое потери и смятение; знает о Гидре и о боли, что они могут причинить. Ванда Максимофф заглядывает в руины его разума и просто кивает.

**iv.**

Иногда Баки перестает быть Баки. Иногда он оступается, воспоминания ускользают от него, и он снова становится Орудием. Обычно его вытаскивает Стив: помогает найти дату и имя, чтобы понять — он не Орудие, а Баки Барнс.

(Иногда, когда он Орудие, он помнит достаточно, чтобы избегать Стива. Даже в шкуре Баки цель Орудия успокаивает.)

Будучи Орудием, он ничего не делает — ведь у него нет приказов — поэтому патрулирует пространство, ищет «жучки», проверяет входы (да, Стив, даже окна. Они считаются), чистит оружие.

(У него много оружия. И всё-таки остается время для чистки оружия всех остальных.)

Это приятное ощущение: соскользнуть в Орудие, вдыхать запах масла, слышать тихие чистые щелчки, означающие, что оружие в полном порядке

Наутро Стив найдет его в гостиной и вырвет из этого состояния, но в темные ранние часы это гораздо лучше кошмаров. 

**v.**

Обычно Шэрон ходит за продуктами («Я жила под прикрытием дольше, чем любой из вас, и вряд ли облажаюсь»). Но иногда Ванда выходит вместо неё («Мои силы, помните? Я могу стереть себя из их памяти, отвернуть камеры. Никаких проблем»). Шэрон приносит с вылазок газеты, глянцевые журналы и копии Таймс. Ванда притаскивает алкоголь, свечки и дешевые пластиковые игрушки.

(Обычно она бросает игрушки ему — чтобы занять чем-нибудь его нервные пальцы.)

(Он не узнает и половины из них, как и Ванда, и вечерами они придумывают истории для шипастой синей игрушки, которая — как они потом узнают — должна изображать ежа.)

**vi.**

Формально, проблемы с Договором и его арестом закончились, но Баки всё ещё не доверяет половине команды. Что-то на заднем плане его разума, там, где он держит воспоминания Орудия, узнает Наташу («Наталья», — шепчет его разум), и Баки не может доверять той, кого узнает Орудие, даже если она переменила стороны.

(По крайней мере, не сейчас. Наташа и Стив, похоже, отлично ладят.)

Старк... Старк — это Старк. Баки узнал бы эту улыбку и самоуверенность где и когда угодно, и единственное, что приводит его в ступор — это сама идея, что Говард Старк обзавелся семьей.

Роуди похож на большинство летчиков, каких он знал, только современнее и не такой мудак. Паучок... На самом деле, всего лишь ребенок, и Стиву было что сказать на этот счет Старку, как только мир между ними стал достаточно крепок.

(Может, Стив и бросается навстречу опасности, сломя голову, но он не одобряет взрослых, которые позволяют делать это детям.)

(«Я не ребенок!» — воскликнул на это Питер, и его голос сломался на этой фразе. «Ага», — подумал Баки. — «Как долго ещё ты будешь в пубертате?»)

Т’Чалла, несмотря на ярость в битве, на самом деле отличный парень, с которым приятно выпить. Похоже, он готов простить Баки за руку, прикрученную к его плечу, пускай та и сделана из огромного куска самого ценного металла Ваканды.

(«Политика», — отвечает он на вопрос Баки почему. — «Мой отец был королем, и я стал его дипломатом в двадцать шесть, а готовился с двенадцати. Учишься забывать». — Он чокается с Баки бокалом пива. — «А ещё учишься прощать».)

Что до Вижена...

Баки бы не поверил, что Вижен настоящий, не будь тот порождением создания Старка. («Разумеется, это был Старк», — бормочет он, когда Стив рассказывает ему обо всем. — «Кто ещё настолько псих, кроме Старка!»)

Он знает, что Ванде нравится Вижен — иногда он видит, как они играют в шахматы, шашки или нарды

(«Учимся играть в нарды», — говорит Ванда. — «Вижен скачивает правила и учит меня»)

Баки сложно не презирать Вижена за то, что из-за него Ванда теперь не проводит время с ним, придумывая глупые истории о кусочках мира, который не имеет для них смысла. Может быть, Ванда из этого времени, но она из военной зоны, не из Америки, и половина этой реальности так же чужда ей, как и ему. 

Баки знает, что у Стива было время понять, какого черта в мире существует ярко-синий еж по имени Соник.

**vii.**

Иногда он снова становится Орудием. Иногда по своей воле, иногда — нет. Иногда ему плевать. Теперь, когда они здесь, на большой базе, Стив не всегда может помочь ему с этим. Иногда это делает какой-то агент, просто хлопнув его по плечу и назвав Барнсом, иногда это Пятница, которая предупреждает его, что он подошел слишком близко к месту, где его быть не должно.

Иногда это Ванда — с сияющими глазами, алой энергией вокруг протянутой руки и тихим вопросом: «Джеймс?».

**viii.**

Именно так он узнает, что у Ванды бывают кошмары, такие же страшные, как его собственные. Что иногда она отстраняется не только от настоящего или эмоций, но и от своего разума — её сила уносит её в разумы других или просто позволяет быть сторонним наблюдателем.

Осторожно взяв его под локоть, Ванда ведет Баки к его комнате, объясняя, что цель спасает её от кошмаров.

— Но теперь у меня нет цели, — говорит она. — Спасение мира и ожидание — разные вещи. И Пьетро нет рядом, чтобы помочь мне, поэтому я блуждаю по ночам.

Баки не нужно ничего говорить — они оба и так делают вывод из её слов. Иногда быть чем-то, кем-то другим лучше, чем ничего

**ix.**

Они двигаются синхронно. Орудие и Не-Совсем-Орудие рядом с ним. Орудие не знает, кто это новое существо, но они двигаются с одинаковой легкостью в полной тишине, как его учили. Её глаза наблюдают за ним и отражают любое действие, как зеркало, наблюдают и сохраняют полученную информацию.

Она идет с ним вокруг здания, проверяя входы, ища «жучки», садится рядом в оружейной, чтобы почистить пистолет за пистолетом.

А потом со стороны двери звучит вопросительное «Ванда?», и Не-Совсем-Орудие меняется. Моргает. Отнимает руки от винтовки, которую чистила, задерживает дыхание, как будто её застали врасплох. 

— О, — выдыхает она и протягивает руку туда, где он сидит за чисткой оружия. — Джеймс?

И Баки возвращается.

**х.**

— Что это было? — спрашивает Клинт, стоящий у двери. Его руки сложены на груди. Баки знает, что, когда Клинт складывает так руки и делает такое лицо, он предельно серьезен.

Ванда снова моргает.

— Я... Не уверена. Кажется, я была не здесь, не в своем разуме. Кажется, я была внутри разума Баки, только он был не Баки.

— Орудие, — шепчет Баки. — Обычно Стив меня переключает.

**xi.**

— И часто это происходит? — спрашивает Ванда позднее.

Клинт несколько минут сурово их разглядывал, а потом присоединится к их занятию и через какое-то время убрал всё оружие. И теперь они остались вдвоем — Ванда учит его нардам, как Вижен научил её.

— Орудие? — спрашивает Баки и пожимает плечами. — Иногда. Иногда приятно стать им. У него есть... У него есть цель. Он спокоен. Иногда это лучше, чем быть Баки.

Ванда кивает и слегка потирает руки.

— Пьетро. У Пьетро всегда была цель. Я всегда была спокойна. Вместе мы... Мы уравновешивали друг друга. Когда наши разумы были связаны, была гармония, была... надежность?

Она замолкает, обдумывая, правильное ли слово. Баки кивает. Ванда чуть опускает голову.

— Сейчас очень сложно быть спокойной.

Баки понимает.


End file.
